


C'mon, Walk For Me

by doncasterly



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaymi wears high heels. George gets turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Walk For Me

It really shouldn't have left such a lasting impression: the visual of Jaymi towering over him, decked out in a pair of deep purple (and immensely sparkly) heels. He toppled for a few seconds, clinging to George for dear life, teetering like a newly born fawn who hasn't grown accustomed to their legs just yet. "This is much harder than it looks," he giggled, eyes bright and cheeks red, and George could have sworn that he had never seen anyone more beautiful. He gathered himself, straightening his posture, and when he managed to get to the couch unscathed, he let out a small victory whoop. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

It was that bubbly laughter that echoed in his head later, when he was alone in his room, away from the world. It was the flush of those cheeks, the gleam in those eyes, that furthered him along as he held himself in his hands, hard and leaking. The click-clack of heels against polished hardwood was the rhythm that he kept, his breathy moans a backing track, as he leaned back into the mattress, completely lost. A confident stride, a strong sway of the hips, this is what fueled him, bringing him to the brink. A powerful Jaymi danced behind his eyes, strutting into his subconscious, an absolute whirlwind of glitter and glamour, and he was shamelessly caught up in it, Jaymi's name a whispered repetition on his lips, as he spilled himself entirely, rich purple filling his line of vision.


End file.
